logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NewYorkCity101/3
User "Vincenzou" We must keep an eye on this user. Thanks. Luis.oberio (talk) 01:34, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Question Why does Category:National Amusements need moving to "National amusements"? -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:51, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :I apologize for not being clear about that one. I was under the assumption that because I've seen categories like "National parks" or "National teams" on Wikipedia, this would be similar. I realize I should not have left it blank, but I really did not know how to explain it with proper grammar. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) About Obayashi Tibureta (talk) 18:53, November 11, 2016 (UTC) I want to thank you for your help. I was so tired of reverting those edits from RTL Group template. This guy has no limits. :Anytime. I end up having to deal with vandals at least once a day. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:45, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Response I though the request was going to be a straight flat out no but thanks. Also I apologize for not doing the leave message thing. I'm still learning since of course I'm really not "Internet Savvy" but I'll remember in the future. :Okay, that's fine. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:42, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Snap Inc. logo I think that logo, that you can download from Wikipedia, becomes corrupted for some reason during the download of it. Itogi (talk) 17:42, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah it does that's what I've figured out. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:44, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I fixed it. Itogi (talk) 17:52, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::With the Brits logo, I copied and pasted it into a new Inkscape document. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:02, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Pictures Are they SVG images, since about a week ago a whole lot of SVG images are now displaying incorrectly, see: Thread:366520. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 08:10, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I don't give a h**k! I will wreck you up! (5x MLG Airhorn with MLG screaming) And when it was called Oh! The Oxygen Network, it wasn't still called Oxygen! JadenR2016 (talk) 04:46, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Any further discussion should be at talk:Oxygen (TV network), I've gone ahead and protected the main article for a week. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 10:52, July 9, 2017 (UTC) German Crumby Pictures logo not on german Cookie's Crumby Pictures commercials For some reason, the german Sesame co-production didn't even show the german CCP logo and the MPAA discretion at the beginning of the Furry Potter ad and I don't know if the german logo exists. It could be nice if we talked to them about doing the german logo and see what that would look like and put it on the german dubbed CCP commercials.--Muzzarino 02:31, July 29, 2017 (UTC) http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:New_World_Animation.png You don't mind deleting this logo? I was the one that uploaded it and it's not being used on anything. Alpha Baymax 18:07, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I am going to say no, because I looked it up and it is a legit logo. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:09, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Email again I've sent you another message there. Could you go take a look at it?Muzzarino 18:21, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I was in the middle of a reply ;). NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:22, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I've found a high quality transparent png of Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media. Can you save the image into your system, delete the Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media logo that's on this website and replace it with this one? cheers. Alpha Baymax 20:51, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :What we could do since both of us have administrator rights is to move it to that file name and it can be in use.--Muzzarino 20:56, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry for accidentally butting into this topic thread, I was in source mode and forgot to add the topic name. But thanks anyway for making that adjustment. :) Alpha Baymax 21:08, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Good for you! I'm very pleased to see that you are an admin now, and very touched by your letter of thanks. Keep up the good work. 22:23, September 15, 2017 (UTC)